


Bottomless shadows

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujutsu, Feminine Shikamaru, Kagemane, Kagemane completely developed, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Long Hair, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Stronger clans like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and organisations like Root become interested in Shikamaru early on because his Kagemane has developed into a bloodline limit, causing his shadow bind (Kagemane) to be much stronger than any Kagemane has been before, it has also affected his body a lot.Sorry for the bad summary, but the story is basically what the summary says.





	

Age 5

Shikamaru had always been different to any of the other Nara's he had seen, including his mother and father. Of course, searching for the answer to this query was much too troublesome for him to bother with it, it was just something he noted, like many other things.

Like the fact that he had never seen any other person with the same eye's that he had, with pupil's and iris's that were pure white and sclera's that were charcoal black. And no matter how much time he spent outside with the deers watching the clouds, he would never develop a skin tone darker than his very pale complexion, even his hair stroke different compared to his parents and other relatives, although most Nara's did have dark black hair, none had the silky, fine hair that Shikamaru had, nor did any of them seem to reach the deep black that his hair was coloured.

It was strange, and Shikamaru could definitely state that he would be interested in the answer to this life-long question, but he wasn't going to search for it, he wouldn't give away his quiet cloud gazing and afternoon naps for the undoubtedly serious reason as to why he looked the way he did until he had to.

He would acknowledge that bridge when he came to it in his own time, but he couldn't be bothered with building it himself. He would rather take naps under the clouds than search for answers.

So, there he lied on the grassy area of the playground his mother had basically ordered him to go to, "Kids your age are supposed to be out playing with their friends, so go make some! I can barely deal with your father's laziness, I won't have my son sleep in all day too!", half-awake as he watched the clouds float by, slowly taking their time.

'I wish I could be a cloud, just floating up there. . ." Shikamaru mused for the millionth time, clouds had it easy up there, letting the wind take them where ever it would.

He let out a small yawn and continued to ignore the kids and parents who were looking at him weirdly, he knew he looked weird to them, that didn't mean he had to care.

Just about to fall asleep, Shikamaru was broken from his sleep-spell as an old man sat down on the grass with him. Although Shikamaru had never seen the man before, he had a good guess that this was the hokage, considering the white and red robs he was wearing and how he fit the descriptions he had read in the books his mother forced upon him.

Even though he was lazy, Shikamaru knew when to give respect and whom to give it to.

"Sandaime-Sama." Shikamaru acknowledged as the man shifted his head in his direction.

"Nara-Kun." The old man gave back, a smile on his face from being recognised by such a young child who wouldn't have been expected to know such things. "How has your afternoon been?" He asked.

"Troublesome," The young boy stated, "No disrespect meant, Sandaime-Sama, but why would someone like you be hanging around this kind of place?" He asked, his tone not any different than it had been to anyone else he had spoken to, as if he weren't speaking to someone who was known as the 'God of all shinobi'.

"No offence taken, Nara-Kun. Although as hokage I have many responsibilities, it is nice to see how the future of our village is flourishing, children are as important to a village as it's shinobi, you'll learn later on in your life." The hokage stated, his eye's roaming over to a small boy with bright yellow hair. "Although, there are ones I have to watch over, as well."

Shikamaru looked at the boy, noting how he was separated from any of the other children, and was playing on a swing by himself, a lonely look in his eye's. The same adults that looked at him with apprehension also looked at the boy with coldness in their eye's.

He snorted, "Adults can be troublesome, as well." The hokage looked at him with barely concealed mirth, a smile quirking on his old, weary face.

"I hope you don't include me in that observation, Nara-Kun." The man stated jokingly. The small boy smirked at him, lazy mirth in his eye's as well.

"I wouldn't be able to say. . ." He trailed off, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

The Sandaime left soon after the blonde boy did, bidding farewell to the five year old Nara.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one-shots taking place in the same story/world. Sarutobi is sort of taking advantage of the situation, not only watching Naruto to make sure nothing bad is happening to him but also seeing if any suspicious people have been following the newest bloodline limit holder, such as Danzo and root, the Uchihas or the Hyuuga. People that would like to be in control of a kid like that.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for, but I won't be delving into my horrible non con habits until Shikamaru is MUCH older.
> 
> Anyway, please favourite and review!


End file.
